The Luck of the Irish
by the female apophis
Summary: Weddings are fun aren't they?


The Luck of the Irish

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: uh, PG?

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Weddings are fun aren't they?

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: I was listening to some song, the idea came to me, end of story. Please don't ask me to go into further detail, but I would love it if you would review.

********************

People are always telling me how lucky I am to be Irish. For years I ignored them, but I'm starting to think that they were right. I mean, how much luckier could one guy get?

Well, I'll tell ya. It all started when Sam got promoted to Colonel. I'm talking the full eagle deal. Apparently, she was supposed to have been promoted to Lt. Col. the year before, but the papers got lost somewhere, so Hammond held it back until she was promoted to full Colonel a year later. Sweet, the only word that could describe it.

So, a few days later, I asked her out to dinner. Just the two of us. She accepted, and we started officially dating two weeks later. By this time, my skepticism was beginning to waver, but was definitely still there.

I think my wall began to crumble about six months later when she accepted my marriage proposal. Everyone kept telling us how happy they were that the two of us had finally gotten together.

I was lucky. That Irish luck mumbo-jumbo was true after all.

Today is further proof of that. It's the day of our wedding. Everything is set, and I don't think I could be happier.

As she walks towards me, I can't help but smile. She looks absolutely magnificent in her off the shoulder piece. Her and Janet spent a lot of time working on that thing. They made it themselves, which was probably the reason it was kept at Janet's. That and I don't think Sam really wanted for me to see any of it until today.

I'm not complaining in the least.

I missed her last night though. We had been living together for almost five months, and her suddenly not being there was very odd. I can't really describe what it did to me.

So we're at the reception now, which is being held outdoors and it looks as though it might rain. Sam has this almost hopeful look on her face, making me wonder what it is exactly she's so hopeful for.

As we hear the first clap of thunder everyone runs inside. That is, everyone except Sam and Janet. What the hell are they doing?

Janet's helping Sam out of the skirt of her dress. Underneath is a rather short dress; it could almost be called a sundress. Sam's taking her shoes off and hands them to Janet. As Sam stands there, Janet runs back, only to hand her stuff off in Daniel's arms and to run to the DJ. She looks likes she asking him to play something, cause he's nodding his head at her words.

Some song starts up, blaring over the speakers. I watch as Sam starts 'dancing' to the music.

Janet suddenly appears beside me.

"Wanna know what this is about?"

"Hell yeah! What is she doing?"

"Well, ever since she was a little girl, she's always had this dream of dancing in the rain in her wedding dress. She's finally gotten her chance to live out that dream."

"Do you think she would mind it too much if I joined her?"

"I think that was the general idea, sir. Get on out there."

I listen to the words that just started up, and notice that Sam's singing along to the words.

__

Please don't say I love you

Those words touch me much too deeply

And they make my core tremble

Don't think you realize the power you have over me

And please don't come so close

It just makes me want you near me always

Please don't kiss me so sweet

It makes me crave a thousand kisses to follow

And please don't touch me like that

Makes every other embrace seem pale and shallow

Please don't look at me like that

It just makes me want to make you near me always

Please don't send me flowers

They only whisper the sweet things you'd say

Don't try to understand me

Your hands already know too much anyway

It just makes me want to make you near me always

And when you look in my eyes

Please know my heart is in your hands

It's nothing that I understand, but when in your arms

You have complete power over me

So be gentle if you please, 'cause

Your hands are in my hair, but my heart is in your teeth

And it makes me want to make you near me always

I want to be near you always

I want to be near you always

I want to be near you always

As the music played on, we danced with the rain pouring down around us. Slipping and sliding, just generally having fun, both of us were soon covered from head to toe in mud.

Almost everyone at the party joined us, so soon enough, you can't really tell one of us from the other. The only way I was able to know which one was Sam was because I hadn't let go of her hand when we first started dancing.

Her hair, once in a braid, has now fallen down, clinging to her skin. She still looks absolutely beautiful though. I don't think her smile could get any bigger; the same goes for me.

This whole Irish luck has its advantages after all.

~fin~

So, tell me, what did you think? Did you love it? Did you hate it? What? I would love for you to tell me in one of the greatest things ever invented...the review.

"America's one of the finest countries anyone ever stole."-Bobcat Goldthwait


End file.
